


Love Sick

by penguinnomad



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, Lovesquare, ML Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 20:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18785350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguinnomad/pseuds/penguinnomad
Summary: Chat noir tells Ladybug that he has decided to give up pursuing her romantically.  Chat noir has his heart set on a new girl, but that new girl is Marinette. Drama ensues (Originally published on my Tumblr)





	Love Sick

Ladybug was enjoying the night air. She was walking on top of the roof that Chat noir said he would meet her.

After the last akuma attack, Chat noir asked to meet her tonight, he claimed he had something important to tell her.

The red clad heroine agreed to meet him, but her expectations were low. Sure the cat has been noticeably more tame with his flirting as of late, but perhaps it was simply to prepare for a grandiose confession.

She really hoped it wasn’t another confession. She cared deeply for her partner, but she was in love with another guy, another guy which she has yet to confess to. The teen heroine thought for a moment, maybe she should take a page out of the cats book. He was tenacious, able to confess multiple times despite her polite rejections. Part of her had to admit she was envious of his grit, it is part of why she can’t find herself giving up on Adrien, she needs to at least try to confess to him once. If she could manage that…

She paused that thought as she watched a black cat hero jump and land on the roof several feet away.

“Good evening Bugaboo.” Chat noir greeted with a Cheshire grin.

“Evening Alley cat.” Ladybug returned his greeting with her own nickname for him.

“I am glad you accepted my call tonight.” Chat noir spoke as his smile changed.

The red clad heroine noticed the subtle change.

“Is something the matter chatton?” Ladybug inquired, worried about her friend and crime fighting partner.

“Not at all, its just today is the day I have made a crucial decision.” Chat noir stated firmly.

“A decision?”

Chat noir walked up and took her hand.

“I am giving up pursuing you romantically.” Chat noir confessed.

Ladybug’s eyes went wide, she was not expecting that at all.

“What?”

“I have come to terms with the fact that you do not see me in any romantic light. I wanted to hold up hope, but I realize that you are set on whoever this person you are set on is.”

“I see. I thank you for understanding. I am sorry that I wasn’t able to return your feelings.”

“There is no need to apologize. We can’t help how we feel. Despite my efforts seeming fruitless, it actually helped me realize my deep feelings for another. Someone that I can’t help but find myself more and more drawn to.”

“Wow Chatton, I am really happy for you. I am a bit surprised in all honesty, but I am glad that you have found someone. May I get a name?” Ladybug prodded.

The cat chuckled.

“Now now, no names, you might be able to figure out my identity if my confession to her is a success.” The cat teased. “But I will say that she is one incredible woman.”

“Oh? Well if she was able to steal your heart away from me she must be something.” Ladybug joked.

“Well she is certainly more humble.” Chat noir playfully sassed. “Her kindness and helpfulness are on a level beyond anyone I have ever seen. And I must say her looks are able to rival you Bugaboo.”

Ladybug nodded.

“She sounds like the perfect girl for you.” Ladybug encouraged.

“I would like to think so. She is the only girl to confess to the me as chat noir.” Chat noir said with a softness and sincerity that looked like it meant a lot.

Ladybug paused.

“Wait… confessed to you?”

“Yeah, she confessed to me one night after I helped save her home from an akuma attack. It was quite a surprise. I was sad that I had to turn her down, as I was still in pursuit of you, plus I was a superhero, she was a civilian.” Chat noir explained. “But now I am going to confess to her. If she knew I was going to confess tomorrow, she would likely be stunned.

Ladybug realized who the cat was referring to. That silly cat had fallen for her civilian self. He fell in love with her AGAIN!

“Wait! You can’t confess to her!” Ladybug exclaimed in panic.

Chat noir looked at her confused.

“Why not? You were all for it?”

“Superheroes can’t date civilians! You said it yourself. Think of the danger.” Ladybug responded.

“Of course I know the danger. I am going to confess to her as my civilian self. I would have to be a colossal idiot to confess to her as a superhero. So there is no danger.”

Ladybug wanted to give some kind of excuse, but that would make her appear as a hypocrite, or worse, he might assume she is jealous.

Chat noir sighed.

“I know its hard losing my affections Bugaboo. But you will always be my partner and the first woman I ever fell in love with.” Chat noir assured.

He kissed her hand and smiled.

“I believe now is a good place to end it. Tomorrow, I am off to confess. And if I am lucky, this alley cat’s heart will be in the hands of a beautiful girl.” Chat noir exclaimed as he dashed off the rooftop and used his staff to make a dramatic exit.

Leaving Ladybug absolutely stunned.

* * *

“He is going to confess to me Tomorrow Tikki!” Marinette shouted into her pillow, clearly in emotional distress.

“At least you know that he is in love with the real you and not just a mask.” Tikki answered, the red Kwami was awfully cheerful about the whole situation and was doing her best to hide it.

The designer lifted her head up from the pillow.

“That is true… but I am in love with Adrien. I am gonna have to turn down chat noir again. But this time I will see his actual face. Imagine when the time finally comes and we have to reveal ourselves. He is gonna see me as the girl that rejected him when he thought we were two separate people. It would destroy his poor heart.” Marinette pointed out, frowning and feeling worse as she thought about it. “Thinking about it makes me feel sick with guilt… Sick.”

Marinette had a realization.

“I will pretend to be sick. I can’t go to school or leave my room if I am sick. So Chat noir won’t be able to confess to me. This will buy me sometime to think of something.” Marinette answered.

“Marinette no.” Tikki responded “You can’t fake illness to avoid dealing with things.”

“Its only for one day Tikki. It will give me time to process how to go about this. Maybe Chat noir will see it as a sign to wait on his confession.” Marinette defended her idea.

The ladybug Kwami shook her head.

“I do not think this is a good idea.” Tikki answered. “But if its only one day, I suppose there is nothing too bad. Just keep an eye on the news in case there is an akuma attack.”

“Thanks Tikki.”

* * *

She wasn’t in school today.

The blond model felt a burden on his heart when the seat behind him didn’t get filled.

Alya had told him that Marinette wasn’t feeling well and that she was going to  be out for the rest of the day.

Adrien was bummed out. He was planing this dramatic confession where he pulls her into the library so they could be alone. Then he would reveal his feelings. He assumed his attempt at confessing today was over, until Ms.Bustier asked if anyone wanted to bring Marinette her homework after school.

Alya was prepared to raise her hand, but stopped when Adrien’s hand shot up.

“I will handle it.” Adrien replied to the teacher, a confident smile on his face. Perhaps this was an opportunity in disguise.

* * *

“So any ideas on what to do about Chat noir?” Tikki asked. Watching as Marinette crumpled up another piece of paper.

“Nothing. I couldn’t think of a single thing.” Marinette lowered her head dejectedly. “What am I gonna do?”

She heard her phone buzz. She quickly turned to see it was Alya. It was a text message.

_‘Hey girl. I hope you are feeling better. I got some really good or really bad news depending on what type of sick you are. Adrien volunteered to bring your homework to you. So I really hope its a cute case of the sniffles, if not, I recommend letting your mom stop him at the door.’_

Marinette felt her face heat up. This is not what she needed at all. Granted it was welcome in most cases, but she was panicking now. Adrien was coming here!

Marinette was trying to calm down.

“On the upside, at least you can say you have a fever.” Tikki joked a bit.

“Not helping Tikki.”

Marinette moved frantically, she did her best to hide most of the pictures of Adrien. Sure he saw them before thanks to that camera crew, but he didn’t see the NEW ones. She quickly hid them and heard a knocking on her door.

“Mari dear. You have a friend here dropping off your homework. Are you okay with letting him in?”

“Yes Mama. Just one minute.” Marinette replied. 

She jumped into her bed and covered herself.

After 60 seconds, she heard the approaching steps of another.

The door opens.

“Hey Marinette. How are you feeling?” The voice of a blond angel (According to her) inquires about her well being.

“H-Hey Adrien. better am feeling I. I MEAN! am better feeling I. Felling better! I am feeling better!” Marinette word garbled. She mentally screamed at herself for tripping repeatedly over her words.

“Sounds like you just woke up from a nap. Sorry for interrupting. But I brought you the work you missed, along with notes from class so you won’t be lost.” Adrien spoke sweetly

Marinette sat up and saw the teen was putting the notes on her desk. He was also holding a plastic bag.

“I wasn’t sure what you were sick with, and Alya didn’t really specify, so I went to the pharmacy and picked up a few things. Cough drops, Ibuprophen, and some other things the pharmacist recommended.” Adrien explained. “I also brought you soup, its down stairs with your mom, she said she will heat it up for you when you get hungry.”

Marinette’s face turned bright red. Adrien was too sweet. That blond is going to give her a heart attack with how kind he is. It only compounded on to the guilt that she was not actually sick.

“Thank you.” Marinette spoke, her eyes sparkling and her mouth able to smile, trying her best to remain composed.

Adrien felt a faint blush on his cheeks.

“I am glad I could help. You always do so much for everyone, I think you deserve having someone help you.” Adrien smiles.

Marinette felt her heart pounding. Oh sweet macaroons she loved this boy. She felt something akin to inspiration strike. Adrien was the solution.

Marinette thought about it.

Turning down Chat noir would be difficult knowing with how smitten he now was with her civilian self. But if she was taken, chat noir would respect that. Even if she gets turned down by Adrien, which would be crushing, she can tell chat noir that she had recently had her heartbroken and was not looking for a relationship right now which would be an honest answer. And who knows, maybe the rejection from Adrien would help her see the cat in a new light. It was gonna take a lot of courage, but she needed to do it.

“I… I also talked with Nathalie. She was able to move around my schedule so I have a few hours. If you are feeling up to it. I can help explain some of the things you missed in class.” Adrien suggested. “If you want. No pressure.”

“I would Lo… Like that a lot. Thank you.” Marinette recovered. She would use this as a chance to confess to him.

Adrien went over to the desk where he had placed the notes and brought them to her bed.

“Hold on, I will grab a chair and…”

“You… You can sit on the bed if you want. I don’t have anything contagious.” Marinette answered, she felt this new objective giving her more confidence in facing Adrien, her best friend would be proud.

Adrien felt his cheeks flush. He gulped quietly and sat on the bed near where she was. He focused on explaining the notes to her. Marinette and Adrien were both hardly paying attention to the actual notes, both more focused on each other and their inner monologues.

After an hour, Adrien had finished talking about the notes.

“Any questions?” 

“No, I think I got it. You are a great teacher.” Marinette praised.

“Oh. Well I would be more then happy to teach you more sometime.” 

Marinette felt her heart trying to burst out of her chest. She needed to do it now.

“Adrien. I have something I need to tell you.”

“Actually Marinette, I have something to admit first.” Adrien looked down.

Marinette stopped.

“What is it?” Marinette asked, her nerves starting to catch up to her.

“I didn’t come here just to bring you the class notes or just to bring you the stuff. I also wanted to talk to you about our friendship.”

Marinette felt her heart sink.

“Oh…”

Adrien took a deep breath.

“I don’t want to be just a friend to you.” Adrien exclaimed.

Marinette’s heart stopped sinking and returned back to its original position.

“Wh-Wh-What do you mean?” Marinette’s eyes were wide.

Adrien’s cheeks were scarlet red. Her innocent blue eyes looking at him so closely. He felt his breaths get heavy.

“Ever since I started school, after we got passed that misunderstanding about the gum, we have been friends. You made me that cool hat for Christmas, you cheered me on in my fencing, you gave me your lucky charm to help me be better at video games, you even let me drag you around Paris trying to help me escape fans. You have done so much for me. You even let me think that my dad got me the scarf you made for my birthday.”

Marinette felt her eyes water and her heart ache, ‘How did he find out about the scarf?’

“Marinette. You are a wonderful, incredible, fantastical person that has made my life better just by having you in it.” Adrien stated clearly. “You are someone that sees me for who I really am. I wanted to… I want to tell you…”

Adrien moved closer to her.

Marinette moved a bit closer to him.

“I am in love with you. Will you go out with me?”

Marinette felt her entire body burn with absolute delight. She had dreamed about this moment. But her dreams could even compare to the actual feeling of hearing those words come out from his lips.

“Yes.” Marinette answered trying her best not to squeak and failing miserably.

They paused and looked deep into each others eyes.

“May I?” He whispered as their faces were close together.

Marinette nodded sweetly. The two moved in and kissed. The soft kiss that was so sugary and sweet that just looking at it made tikki believe that she had just devoured a plate of macaroons. The red Kwami hiding nearby had to do everything not to squeal with joy.

Their lips parted and Marinette could see the pure smile on his face after the kiss was blinding with how cute it was. Marinette wasn’t sure how she would be able to survive dating him. She was already a tomato from the kiss, that smile was just excessive.

Adrien jumped from the bed.

“Yes! She said yes! My Princess said YES!”

Marinette smiled.

“Yes, Your princess said…” Marinette paused. “ Princess?”

Adrien stoped as he heard her statement.

Adrien felt the joy he felt drain and he went pale. Oh no, Ladybug was going to kill him.

Marinette felt everything connect. He was never around when chat noir was there. His penchant for puns, that blond hair, those green eyes, that soft smile. Then combine that all with that nickname. It was so obvious in retrospect. But Marinette couldn’t deny her thoughts.

“CH-CH-CHAT NOIR!?” 

Adrien turned around slowly.

“Marinette sweetie… please don’t tell ladybug.”

And in the silence, the laughter of a cat Kwami could be heard from the model’s shirt pocket.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know your thoughts and if you do want a continuation to this. I do enjoy hearing your feedback.  
> Thanks for reading


End file.
